mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2396
Mikey Episode Number: 2396 (Oscar's Prized Banana Peel) Date: Friday, Janurary 28, 1994 Sponsors: J, P, 6 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A film of camels eating |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster does a taste test to compare square shaped, triangle shaped, and circle shaped cookies. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A gymnasium switches from empty to full |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit and Joey sing The Alphabet Song. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Everybody Sleeps" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Two circles demonstrate "next to" and "away from" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney, Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci and Tina are at the North Pole and they come across a Magical Snowman and they sing "Winter's Wonderful" to see Christmas lights & decorations |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sand P / p |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Iguana |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster and the pillow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Counting 20 Boxes |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover prepares a table for a family who's celebrating their grandmother's birthday, but Grover doesn't know her name, so when each family member refers to her as a different relative each time, Grover thinks there's more than one party going on, so he ends up bringing out seven cakes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Before dinnertime, a boy discovers a worm under a rock and some baby birds in their nest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Oscar struggles to find his prized banana peel and shows David photo of it, his only remaining memory of it. A Grouch from the Bureau of Missing Banana Peels arrives with the fruits of their search - a whole banana and a brown banana peel, neither of which match Oscar's peel. With all hope lost, Oscar throws a fit and falls into his can. It turns out he's slipped on his prized banana peel! Oscar decides the search was fun and throws it into his trash pile to find it again. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man has a J under his hat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|A Two-Headed Singer (Jerry Nelson and Richard Hunt) croons "Jump Shout Boogie" while some Whatnots "jump, shout and knock themselves out," accompanied by Rowlf on the piano, Mid-way through the song, Ben Vereen appears and dances. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #6 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count has built a rocket with the help of Dr. Rainbrain and plans to launch it from inside his castle. The two count down from the computer console, but the rocket doesn't take off. Indeed, Count never intended for lift-off; he plans on counting down again and again. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a Chinese noodle factory |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|P For Pillow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Alone Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|Elmo sees Yo-Yo Ma's cello and thinks it's a "big fiddle" that belongs to Mr. Snuffleupagus, in contrast to Elmo's "little fiddle" (a violin). When Bob and Yo-Yo straighten things out, he and Elmo play music together. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A disobedient jacket illustrating words that begin with the letter J annoys an off-screen narrator, which reveals two kids named Jenny and Jeff inside of it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie sings "I Don't Want to Live on the Moon" at night. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A man makes a shadow puppet of a cow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog talks about hair. According to Kermit, "Hair is a part of you. It is not a part of me, because I am a frog." He points out that some people have hair on their heads, while others have it on their faces. But if you have hair all over your body -- like Beautiful Day Monster, who emerges brushing himself and singing "A pretty girl is like a melody ..." -- then you're a monster! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A bass player counts to 6. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Duck |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|In rhyme, a man points out animals who stole and/or ruined his clothing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Telly and Shaun look at the word CAT, and Chicago the Lion says he likes the word because he's a kind of cat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl tries to figure out why her dog is crying |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Competitive flowers in a garden fight to be the tallest and the smallest. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Six |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Oscar announces the sponsors, he also states that he's found his prized banana peel again. Then we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Grover and Cookie Monster hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide